Bulletproof
Bulletproof is the fifteenth episode of the second season of The Pretender which first aired March 28, 1998 on NBC in the United States. It features the first appearance of Leigh Taylor-Young as Sydney's love interest Michelle Lucca Stamatis and Darren Kennedy as his son Nicholas Stamatis. Summary Recap The episode begins with a sim run by Jarod, concerning family bonds, setting the theme for the episode. Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots are going through another one of Jarod’s lairs, where Jarod has left a letter to Sydney that he looks at and takes with him, without revealing the content. The lair is filled with urban combat tactic books and dummies. Jarod uses his newly acquired skills to infiltrate a Cincinnati, Ohio, T-14 SWAT squad in Cincinnati, Ohio to investigate the murder that turned Lieutenant Daniel Lange's two young sons, Jordan and Cody, into orphans. Sydney is in his office and asks for a favor from Broots – to find a person, Michelle Lucca, asking him to be discreet. Miss Parker interrupts their discussion and is interested to know the topic of Sydney’s conversation. As Sydney Is not prone to reveal it, she goes after Broots, who is now forced to reveal the search results to Miss Parker as well. Broots finds out, that a Michelle Lucca Stamatis lives in Albany and informs Miss Parker of it. She is determined to find the note that Jarod left him, as she thinks that Sydney is hiding information concerning Jarod’s whereabouts. Jarod realizes that the dispatcher Liz Brantley was in love with Lange. She takes care of Lange’s kids as well now, and is very close with them. She tries to find contact with Lange’s parents, the boys only living relatives, but they are travelling in Europe. Jarod is revealed to speak fluent Russian. He starts investigating cop killer bullets that lead him to Vladimir Petrovka, an arms dealer with Moscow mafia connections. He also finds out that Lange wanted to leave the SWAT team. Broots becomes suspicious of the fact that nothing could be found concerning Michelle Lucca before 1974 and he searches the Centre’s database. It turns out that Michelle Lucca was a clinical psychologist and worked very closely with Sydney in the Pretender Project. Jarod goes to the orphanage to speak with Lange’s boys. Boys heard their father yelling to some men a few nights before he was killed. Miss Parker and Broots go through Sydney’s office to find the note, which turns out to be a birth certificate from the year 1974 for a boy named Nicholas, where Michelle Lucca is named as the mother but the father is not mentioned, suggesting that it might be Sydney. Jarod meddles with CHIA-pets, the new interest of his. During his investigation he finds out that the stories of the SWAT squad members do not add up, so he goes to the place of the shootout and finds evidence that the alleged shooter did actually not exist andLange was killed by fellow SWAT members, Stephens, Cooke and Mooney, in order to keep him from revealing that they were getting paid for tipping off Vladamir Petrovka, before police raids would take place to check for illegal arms. To get a confession out of Cooke, Mooney and Stephens, Jarod puts blanks in their guns, then becomes the alleged Lange killer and shoots at them from the same place where the original alleged attack took place. With the help from Liz, their confession is heard over the main police radio frequency. The boys’ grandparents come back from Europe and they are off from the orphanage. Jarod also encourages Liz to transfer herself to the same city where the boys are going to live so that their deep bond would stay untouched. Sydney gets the information from Broots and goes to meet Michelle and they spoke of reasons behind her leaving. Michelle left because she found out she was pregnant and was told by a man from The Centre that she would be relocated, and a substantial trust fund set up for her child, if she agreed to never communicate with Sydney again. If she refused, the man told her that Sydney would suffer a "terrible accident." The reason behind it was to ensure that Sydney would not become compromised for the Pretender Project and would be objective concerning Jarod. After Nicholas was born Michelle met a man and got married, he raised Nicholas as his own and Nicholas does not know the identity of his real father. Back at the Centre Sydney packs up his things with the intention to leave, when Miss Parker and Broots arrive, Parker reveals that she knows about Michelle and makes it clear that he cannot find out who was behind it if he leaves, so Sydney stays. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Leigh Taylor-Young as Michelle Lucca Stamatis *Amy Parrish as Officer Liz Brantley *David Labiosa as Officer Tom Mooney *Chris Lemmon as Glenn Stephens *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring (Stars Cast) *Erika LaVonn as Megan Cooke *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper *Larry Kelley as Joe Hooper *Kevin Bourland as Detective *Darren Kennedy as Nicholas Stamatis *Andrew Ducote as Cody Lange *Anthony Medwetz as Jordan Lange *Dennis Keiffer as Thug #1 *Lindsay Felton as Hostage Daughter Pretend SWAT team member. Quotes Related Links Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes